Nova Burst
by Cheeze Bubble
Summary: After Natsu accuses her of hurting Happy, Lucy is forced to leave the guild along with Gray, Gajeel and Levy. Soon they team up with Laxus to create their own guild called Nova Burst! GraLu GaLe MiraXus JuviaxOc StingxOc. Current Arc: Elemental Angel Arc. Starts after Oracìon Seis
1. Natsu's Anger

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima**

**Elemental Angels Arc**

**Chapter 1: Natsu's Anger**

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the guild as happy as can be, her golden locks flowed in the breeze and she walked up to Mirajane with a warm smile. She had been loving to be in Fairy Tail and had dreamt of this moment for years.<p>

As she sat down at the bar she glanced the waitress and nodded a gesture before turning at her team, suprisingly Gray wasn't with them although he was probably late again. Her lips started to curve upwards and her face started to turn red.

"Hey Luce what's with the grin?" Mira asked causing Lucy to jump.

"N-Nothing!" Lucy blushed and turned to stare at a certain pink-haired salamander.

Mira stared intently at Lucy and quickly put two and two together, a smirk crawled on her face and she wrapped her arms around the Celestial Wizard, shaking her in a frenzy.

"Ooooh Lucy and Natsu! I knew it would happen!" She laughed as Lucy shrieked and started to blush once more in embarrasment.

"I-It's not like that...he probably doesn't even like me!..." She hid her face as Mirajane stopped.

"Lucy and Natsu!?"

Gray had just walked into the guild of course late and missing his shirt, he overheard Mirajane's convo with Lucy and hid behind the counter crouched down. The first thoughts that popped into his head were: Why Natsu? What could she possibly see in that neanderthal?

It wasn't that he liked Lucy or did he? He would feel sick whenever she was around but he always brushed that away. GRR! What was he doing thinking about his 'feelings' for this girl! He was just confused.

Ever since they beat Laxus he and Lucy had gotten a little close, he wouldn't dare tell anyone that considering how loud-mouthed this guild was; and it wasn't even that big of a deal. They would usually just eat some ice cream all night and talk about pointless things.

"Natsu, are you sure about this?" Erza asked her lifelong childhood friend; she knew this would all turn out horribly but Natsu refused to listen to her, she really liked Lucy too so it was a shame that their friendship would possibly come to end.

"OF COURSE I AM!" TheSalamnder screamed as he continued to trudge towards Lucy who waved in obliviousness.

"But you have no evidence it was her..." Carla flew in front of Natsu who simply swatted her away, Wendy ran to her exceed's side and trembled, "WHO ELSE COULD IT BE!" He finally got to Lucy and his nose flared violently with smoke pouring out, the entire guild turned to eye the scene.

Natsu clenched his fist and teeth, flames surrounded his fist and his anger continued to rise, his blood erupted to great heights making Lucy look at him in a way she had never before. It wasn't love, anger or lust; it was...

_Fear_

"N-Natsu?" She stood up from her seat and took a deep breath, she didn't know how to approach this situtation at all, Natsu was never mad at his Nakama especially her. She was always nice and considerate to everyone in the guild, she would never hurt any of them.

"Shut up! You filthy murderer!" He punched the stool Lucy was previously sitting on and caused it too shatter into chips of wood, the debris and force caused Lucy to fly into the guild wall causing the whole guild to gasp and yell at the time.

"Natsu have you gone mad!?" Mira yelled.

"She nearly killed Happy! He lied on the ground and told me it was her! Happy would never lie to me about something like that!" Tears rushed down the dragon slayer's face as Lucy spat out some blood. She wasn't going to fight back, she knew Natsu had a misunderstanding.

"N-Natsu I didn't..." She started panting heavily.

"Shut up!" Natsu screamed.

He punched the ground in fury causing it to split in half and send Lucy flying onto the stairwell as tears streames loosely on her face, she couldn't believe Natsu was accusing her of something she clearly would never do and even worse, he was hurting her. Probably her best friend in the guild who she had developed feelings for was trying to murder her!

"Natsu stop this crap!" Erza yelled but was hit by a flaring fist back into Levy who hollered in pain.

"That's it Salamander!" Gajeel yelled and landed in front of Natsu in anger, his entire arm turning into a pole of iron and lauching itself at Natsu who did a perfect flip to dodge the incoming attack that landed into the wall with intense speed.

Seeing an opening for himself Natsu dug his sandals into the wooden floor and latched onto Gajeel's arm, he skidded upon it until he reached his rival dragonslayer's face.

"Mind your own buisness!" He continuously slammed his cranium into Gajeel's with a brutal force, blood was flyong slighty before he finally sent Gajeel gliding into Erza, nearly in a coma.

"Gajeel!" Levy teared and slowly crawled to him, she gently rested hus head on her lap and eyed Natsu, somethinf was wrong with him and it was obvious.

Everyone stepped away from Natsu as he approached Lucy with bloodlust in his eyes, he couldn't even think straight, was he even in control of his body or mind as of now?

"NATSU STOP IT!" Makarov yelled as he stepped out his office, leaping down from the top floor.

"Natsu stop this madness now!" His veins were visible in the sides of his head clearly from anger that Natsu was even hurting one of his children; and it was Lucy!

"No she has to pay!"

Fire started to emitt from Natsu's mouth and expanding in size, the pressure was enough to send Makarov flying back into the bar. A red plate appeared before Natsu as he clenched his fist, "**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGOOOON!" **He yelled as the flames erupted from within his gaping mouth and headed directly towards Lucy.

Everyone screamed as they thought Lucy had met her terrible fate.

"**ICE-MAKE! ICE SHIELD!" **A small, round, circular shield obviously made of ice appeared in front of Lucy and protected her from the monsterous flames.

Gray jumped in front of the celestial wizard and stared blankly at Natsu before growling andd ripping off his black t-shirt.

"What the hell Natsu!? How do you even know if she nearly killed your stupid cat!" The ice mage glared at his rival who growled, was he really calling Happy, his best friend in the world, a liar! He couldn't believe his ears as of now! Why would Gray take the side of somebody he knew for a couple of months over someone he knew since they were children!

"Stay out of my way Gray!" Natsu slammed his knuckles together and fire surrounded his fists.

"Hmph...Natsu I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!" Gray placed his left fist upon his right palm as a blue light enfulged his body and his hair started to rise.

A cacophony of sounds were heard throughout the guild as the immense magic energy started to push everyone back. Natsu and Gray exchanged glares awaiting for one of them to make the first move; it didn't take long however as Natsu rushed at Gray and tried to get an uppercut for his jaw.

Noticing this, Gray moved his head to the side and grabbed Natsu's deranged fist, swiftly throwing the dragon slayer into the air.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" **Natsu's whole body was set ablaze and cloaked with fire, he propelled himself at Gray and destroyed everything in his path.

Gray knew there was no way at all to dodge this so he reacted fast, he quickly slung Lucy over his shoulder and dove away from the target area. Natsu made contact with the stairs and ripped right through the balances holding them in place, the stair case went flying down causing everyone who was nearby to try and dodge it. Natsu however, dodged the debris as if it wasn't harmful and laughed.

"NOW!" Makarov screamed as Elfman snuck behind Natsu and wrapped his arms around the son of Igneel, Freed took one swing of his sword and created a barrier for him.

Elfman released Natsu and jumped out of the rune before Natsu could unleash any sort of attack upon him.

"Gray! Get over here! You too Levy! That barrier can't last for long!" Makarov forced himself up and coughed painfully, Gray, with Lucy still slung over his shoulder approached him as if he knew what was happening, Levy followed trying her best to carry Gajeel who was still out cold.

"My children, it is to dangerous for Lucy to stay here while Natsu is bloodthirsty...so that is why..." He turned away and wiped away his tears.

"I must kick you out of the guild!" He screamed and let the onslaught of tears release.

"Why do Gajeel and I have to leave?!" Levy questioned, was Natsu mad at her and the Iron Dragonslayer as well? Gajeel attacked him but would he really try and get his revenge still? He already proved his point by knocking him clean out.

"It's unsafe to have Gajeel and Natsu angry in the same place...so Levy, I want you protect him; and stop him from doing idiotic stuff..." he turned her around and placed his hand above her left shoulder, with the wave of a hand her guild mark slowly peeled off and dissapeared into nothingness. He did the same to Gajeel's right shoulder.

Once Gray walked up with Lucy Makarov hung his head low, two of some of his best students were going have to hide from their own friend! This was terrible.

"Goodbye Gray, Goodbye Lucy" He wailed as the two guild marks dispatched from their bodies and Gray walked out of the guild with Levy following behind closely. Lucy raised her head slightly as tears kept escaping her eyes, she took one last glance at Fairy Tail, one last glance at Erza and one last gglance at Natsu, she couldn't believe what was happening, the one she thought was the love of her life driving her out of her home.

"Where to now?" Gray asked Levy as they released Gajeel and Lucy and looked out into the town of Hargeon.

* * *

><p>"Well? Was it done?" A man with blood red knight armor, a large sword strapped on his back and a black hood asked, only his chestnut colored hair was visible.<p>

"Yes Master Lance...with Natsu Dragneel out of control Fairy Tail will be destroyed and NOTHING will stand in our way!" A tall, curvy and slender woman said, she had gargantuan breast and looked exactly like Lucy. Her outfit consisted of a black tanktop, camo pants and long black boots, she was eating a lolipop while laughing viciously.

"Let us wait Rushi, let us wait..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alllrighty a few things to clear up about this fic, firstly did you enjoy? If so iI would appreciate feedback and follows and favorites!<strong>

**Also Lucy is definitely getting a power-up and I have some ideas, but I wanna hear what you have too say and your suggestions first!**

**Also Mira, Laxus and Juvia are joining Nova Burst so please be patient with me!**

**Lastly, i'm in need of some OC's idk how many yet so send as much as you like! Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance: {Pre Timeskip}**

**Appearance: {Post Timeskip**

**Personality:**

**Guild Mark Location:**

**Guild Mark Color:**

**Love Interest: {Not making any promises!}**

**Moves: {Minimum 5 but the more the merrier!}**

**Backstory:**

**Family:**

**Reason For Joining: {I will appoint one if you are unable to come up with one}**

**I'm only allowing about 5 Dragonslayers! And make sure you even out your OC nby giving him a common weakness or something, no Sue/Stu's please!**

**Next Chapter: Laxus Returns**


	2. Laxus Returns

Quick** AN! Some of the OC's won't be appearing until about Chapter 3...but one of them will get a cameo at the end of the chapter so be on the lookout!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima**

**Elemental Angels Arc**

**Chapter 2: Laxus Returns**

* * *

><p>Levy and Gray trudged through the town of Hargeon looking for some shelter, it was oddly busier than usual, everyone kept knocking them around and caused Gray to get even more pissed than he was already!<p>

He looked at Levy who had Gajeel over her back and saw her struggling, he sighed and grabbed the Iron Dragonslayer from her grasp and started to carry him, Levy laughed as Gray growled.

"What does he eat? Iron!?...oh wait" Gray stared blankly ahead and decided to keep his mouth shut while Levy looked for Lucy, where the hell could she have gone anyway? She turned a corner and saw Lucy sitting indian-style staring glumly on the floor.

"Luce?" Levy sat next to her friend and copied her position.

"Levy...what happened to Natsu?" She nearly choked on her sentence and raised her head, awaiting an answer.

"Honestly...I don't know Lucy...but we may never find out." For a girl who had the answer for nearly everything, this was just one question Levy couldn't reply too with ease. She wondered what happened to Natsu frequently during their travel but always shrugged it off, Gray wasn't a major help either.

"SEE I TOLD YOU! FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" An old man with a gray beard that reached down to the concrete floor screamed, his clothes were patch filled and dirty and not to mention the nose-torturing smell vibing off of him, he pulled out a sword and aimed it at them.

"Don't worry Levy I've got this!" Lucy grabbed the ring of keys clipped on to her skirt and got ready to summon a spirit.

All of a sudden a whip latched onto her keys and yanked them right out of her gasp, a pack of people crowded behind the old man with screams coming in unision, Levy and Lucy stepped back in fear as to what was gonna happen.

"There is a bounty on your heads! Created by some guy named Lance! But anyway I'm gonna eat good tonight seeing as you beauties popped up!" The old man licked his lips and slowly stepped towards the two with the herd of people following behind, all the two girls could think about were who was this Lance guy? And why did he want them dead?

"**RAGING BOLT!" **A fist was raised into the sky causing the clouds to turn a light gray, thunder cracked and shouted within the sky and streak of lightning zipped by quickly. A giant lightning bolt expanded greatly and fired at it's target, the towns people. This caused them to hurl back into random spots, agonizing pain filling their bodies.

"I-It can't be!" Levy turned her shaking head to see a fluttering coat in the distant, she eyed the man till she reached his face and couldn't believe what she saw! Standing with his usual cocky smile and the man who had just saved them was Laxus!

"LAXUS!?" Lucy nearly fainted, this day was just getting crazier and crazier.

"You two act like you've seen a ghost! I heard flame head went out of control!" He started to laugh uncontrollably and made the two females VERY uncomfortable, but the question was, why would he save them? What was his TRUE motive...he couldn't have turned over a new leaf that fast.

"Laxus! Get away from them!" Gray arrived and dropped Gajeel, he didn't even care, he was wondering what Laxus was doing here! Probably to get his revenge once and for all.

Laxus eyed the four of them and sighed, he couldn't believe at all what he was about say.

"Relax! I came to help you guys..."

Gray's jaw dropped nearly to the ground, Levy's eyes had widen to the point at which they looked like they were going to escape her sockets, Lucy rubbed her eyes continuously to see if all of this was just a bad dream and all of the events that had happen were fake, she wasn't so lucky...

"Listen...I've finally created a guild...you're welcome to come if you like but i'm leaving...the offer will always be on the table." He waved his hand as a farewell and started to walk off.

"Why the hell would the council let you create a guild! After what you did..." Gray stepped forward as he suspected the artificial dragon slayer was luring them into some kind of trap, he pushed Lucy and Levy behind him and grunted while Laxus just stared at him with a sly smirk.

"Looks like little Gray has grown a pair...HA! You think the I care what the council thinks!? I obviously threatened them idiot!" He walked off once more and let his coat flail behind him in a frenzy, a trail of static and lightning followed him closely.

Gray took a huge swallow, would he just trust Laxus and risk putting the four of them in danger, neither of them were on Laxus' level as a mage and if he couldn't beat Natsu why would he try with that monster? The ice mage slapped himself to get his thoughts back on track, he stared at the previous Fairy Tail member and pondered.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you made the right decision..." Laxus grabbed a wrench and pried open a rusted door, the inside had billions of cobwebs and broken furniture, dust was everywhere and Levy swore she saw a rat! What kind of guild was this?<p>

"Ummm Laxus?" Gray set Gajeel down on the messy couch and tried to avoid the menacing rats hissing at him on the nearly broken floor, a small creak was heard with every step taken that it sounded like a coterie of frogs arguing, but that was besides the point!

"What it just needs a little clean-up...which is why I'm leaving it to you two!" He placed of variety of supplies in front of the script and celestial mage, a slight chuckle could be heard as he walked out of the supposed 'guild'. To the three of them he was planning something when actually, he was simply going to the market...but he liked to see them act suspicious.

Levy grabbed a mop and sighed, it wouldn't be THAT hard to clean this collosal place would it? She's cleaned up Natsu's messes before so this wouldn't be all that bad. She turned to her best friend and stared at her in confusion as Lucy tried to use a sponge to clean the cobwebs...it was suprisingly working though so she wouldn't complain.

While the two cleaned Gray stared through the deteriated window in front of him and sighed, he looked at the two females then at Gajeel. He could trust Laxus right? But if he tried anything he still would fight even though he was severly outclassed, he gave Master his word and he was gonna protect his comrades at all cost.

_3 Hours Later_

Levy and Lucy lied exhausted on the neatly polished floor, they actually did it! They made this dump look beautiful! A new bar was built, the staircase was fixed and there was even a bathroom!...well thanks to Gray but they still did a majority of the work.

Laxus was shocked that he could actually pull a handle and open the door, the girls did a terrific job! He walked in and met the angry glares of them though.

"I know you probably think i'm up to something..." He opened the door wider and mountain of food fell inside, Levy, Lucy and Gray all gasped and ran to it, they were starving all day. Laxus chuckled as they dug in and started to devour the edibles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Gajeel awoke and rubbed his aching head, he stared at Laxus and clutched his fists...this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>A young woman who had pretty dark skin ran through Hargeon being chased by some men in knight armor, she slid down a rocky terrain and landed in front of a guild tthat looked freshly built.<p>

"Lance has awakened...this is bad!" She approached the guild and heard some yelling while also feeling enormous magic energy...what was going on?.

**So a couple things to clear up first**

**For those of you who are gonna ask why is Laxus still a bit of an ass, remember this ONE arc after the fighting festival so he hasn't gone through that major development**

**Also for the OC's I'm seeing too many of Serious/Sarcastic/Etc types so I need some original personalities! I don't want everyone to be the same!**

**Anddd that's about it, Review, Follow you know the rest!**

**Next Chapter- Hikari**


	3. Hikari

**Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiiro Mashima, Hikari Shihoin belongs to CuteFoxShade-NightOwlShade and Tristan Bourne belongs to Grimlock Ebonheart**

**Elemental Angels Arc**

**Chapter 3: Hikari**

* * *

><p>Gajeel woke up groggily and continued to rub his throbbing head, he remembered being at the guild fightning Natsu then all of sudden everything turned pitch black! Now, he was somewhere with these clowns and Levy...he was going to get to the bottom of this, but first.<p>

"YOU!" Gajeel jumped off the table and landed perfectly on the ground with his two feet, He grabbed Laxus by the collar and growled intensily, the Artificial Dragon Slayer just stared at him for a while before breaking out in a frenzy of laughter.

"IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU!" Gajeel pinned Laxus to the wall with intense force, the impact caused a crater to appear and debris to fall onto the bastard's face, he had his attention now as he chuckled when Laxus stared at him blankly...he was REALLY pissed now which is what Gajeel wanted.

Laxus grabbed Gajeel by his own collar and raised him into the air, lightning cackling and whipping around his body, the headphones he always wore flew off his ears as he launched Gajeel straight out the door and into an unknown female who groaned on impact, her first though consisted of: 'What did this mean eat iron!?'

"Gajeel are you ok!" Levy ran to him and helped him up.

"Yeah...but I don't think she is" He jerked his head the strange woman who looked at him in a dazed state. Dhe had two twin drill pigtails that were a light brown and had an outfit that consisted of a green tanktop and a blue shirt, her skin was a small tan and she had a wide smile that seemed off to Gray.

"I'm Hikari!" She offered her hand out to Gajeel who hesitantly shook it.

Gray eyed the girl suspiciously, he felt like he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it! Was she a friend a Lucy?...probably not, did she visit the old guild once or twice? Nope...but there was something VERY odd about this girl and he was gonna find out!

"Oh I'm Levy this is my friend Gajeel, that's Gray, Lucy and Laxus! If you need anything we are here to help..." The four other mages grabbed her and shoved her back inside the guild, was she really offering help to some random stranger! Lucy chuckled and ushered her far back.

"Well what do you want exactly?" She asked.

"I want to join your no name guild!" She looked back to see the knights that were chasing her in Hargeon approach and started to sweat in a suspiciously large amounts, Lucy looked up to see the warriors approach her also and gasped, she grabbed Hikari and ran back towards the guild where the guys had the saw the scene as well.

Gray placed his fist on his palm, Gajeel's arm transformed into an iron rod and Laxus had static growing rapidly around him.

Lucy went for her keys but they weren't there! She forgot they were taken from her in Hargeon and left on the ground, she had to go back! But she was defenseless.

She slowly walked up to Gray and whispered in his ear the situation, he facepalmed and groaned loudly, at a time like this she was asking for errands! He decided to keep his mouth shut though and help her find the keys anyway, nothing else could happen right?

He grabbed Lucy's hand and caused her cheeks to flush, "Well...let's go!" He took off straight forward and pulled her far behind him.

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy searched all over the town looking in every space, crevice and hole they could see...with Lucy looking back every twenty seconds uncomfortably, she stared back at Gray who shrugged his shoulders, did Hikari really have to follow them? It was as weird as them agreeing to join Laxus' guild.<p>

"Over here!" Gray was looking in an area filled with crates and the two females came following after him, Lucy was sure this is where the keys were stolen! But it was much bigger than before...man this was going take a while.

"See I told you! Fairy Tail wizards!" The old man who had rallied an attack against Lucy and Levy returned again with two new 'friends' this time, one had red knight armor and a hood which he had pulled off to fully reveal his face, he had emerald eyes and thin scar under his left eye...in the shape of suprisingly a star.

"Well Rushi...the old man wasn't bluffing.." He turned at his partner who had an EXACT appearance to Lucy except with red lipstick and camo jeans, she sported long black boots with a black tanktop.

"Well then Lance let's pay him handsomely" She tossed him a bag of rare gems and he ran off shouting.

The duo approached Lucy, Gray and Hikari who stared at them as if they were genetic freaks, for one they were looking at someone who looked EXACTLY like Lucy! And someone who had the same exact armor as the Knightsthat tries to ambush them about ten minutes ago.

Hikari started to tense up and grabbed her new friends, she had to get them out of here NOW! There was no explaining what Lance and Rushi would do to them, she took off in the other direction in blazing speed trying to get away.

"You know I hate when people run from me Hikari.." He moved his hands in a circular motion as a golden hue consumed him, his red armor came off and was replaced by a fresh black one, two blades placed in his hands thatwere as thick as a bus.

"I get Gray Fullbuster...you can take the other two if you like" He licked his lips and leaped incredible bounds into the air, landing directly in front of the three as if they were slow, this was going to be extremly fun for him...and extremly painful for them! But they should've thought twice before joining Fairy Tail if they wanted to keep to their lives so bad.

"**DUEL BLADE! WINDS OF FURY!" **Lance began to swing his blades in a circular motion creating a rift tthat started to push Lucy and Hikari back, Gray looked confused, he was wearing another armor before...that means...he IS!

The wind's titanic pressure catapulted the curvy females a mountain of feet away, now the two of them were alone and he would finally be able to destroy the Ice Mage and that was just the start! One by one he would slaughter all the Fairy Tail members until it was just Makarov...where he would brutally torture the feeble old man.

"You're a requip mage aren't you!" Gray jumped back and got into his usual stance.

"You are smart like the rumors say..." Lance clutched his blades and ran towards Gray, he took a swift swing of the first one and missed, but he did hit the concrete ground and made Gray fly back into some crates, he swung the second one and hit Gray directly, the Ice Mage coughed up blood as his shirt was halfway ripped and a bruise appeared on his chest.

**"Ice-Make! Ice Lance!" **A series of Lance appeared behind Gray and launched at...well Lance who chuckled at the word play, quickly though he summoned a new armor which revealed his bare chest and holy white pants, a small dagger was in his hand and didn't look at all threatening.

With one slice however; three lance shattered causing the fiend to smirk and raise the dagger high into the air.

**"Dagger's Fury! 1,000 Slices!" **Lance moved at a speed incomprehensible to Gray and any human eye really, all the lance shattered instantly...and that was with four swift cuts. Gray felt agonizing pain soon as Lance scraped his chest, one after one more slices caused Gray to scream even louder, the pain was unbearable.

After all 1,000 attacks were delivered Gray got down on one knee and panted heavily, his shirt was completely torn off and his entire upper body was covered in scratches, blood and bruises. His eyesight was extremely blurry and he couldn't feel anything, he slowly drifted to the ground on the border of death.

Lance chuckled and grabbed him by his hair in a taunting fashion but quickly examined one minor detail, "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

><p>Lucy and Hikari weren't doing much good either, Rushi was a sound mage with an ear-peircing scream and they were absolutely defenseless, she loved to toy with her opponents though so they actually lucky from another standpoint.<p>

"**Sound Magic! Screech Of Collosal Agony!" **A wave of frequent vibrations clustered together and destroyed every crate within the area, the scream nearly ripped Lucy's ear canal and hit the ground.

Hikari clutched her stomach, she couldn't believe how useless she was at the moment, she knew all of Rushi's weaknesses but was afraid to unleash her power, she didn't want too take any innocent citizen lives again...she couldn't harness or control her power...but she needed to use it desperatley right now.

Just as she was going to unleash her ballistic rage on Rushi she saw somebody stand on the rooftop behind them.

A young man standing 5'11 appeared, his skin was slighty tanned and he had long silver hair that streched down to his shoulders, his eyes were a deep, dark sage an as for his outfit, he had a blue leather vest and long black pants that covered his coal boots. He had an achen belt with an unidentfied buckle.

He skyrockted off the roof and landed in front of Lucy and Hikari, before the vibrations could corrupt his ears he overlapped his right hand with his left and smirked.

**"Fire-Make! Fire Scythe!" **A weapon wrapped in flames appeared within his hands and he started to spin it in a ridiculous, circular motion of speed, the vibrations were repelled back at Rushi who seemed uneffected! So her own magic couldn't harm her apparently.

She dashed at him in blazing speed and kicked the scythe from his grasp, a light chuckle escaped her lips. "Nice try flame boy" She elegantly flipped over him and drove her knee deep into his spine, his eyes gaped and he propelled straight into a brick wall.

Even though the pain nearly paralyzed him, he still had that same cocky smirk plastered on his face, and it was really pissing Rushi off! Couldn't he see she was about to end his life? This wasn't some type of game this was a life or death situtation and it was really insulting.

"Don't bother wasting your time...these aren't Fairy Tail wizards! They don't have the guild marks" Lance walked and interrupted the stare down between the new mage and Rushi, he was right! As Rushi examined Lucy's body she couldn't find a trace! That old man was full of shit and to think they payed him so well!

Lance threw Gray and cold ground and walked off with Rushi following.

"Ugh that woman is a jerk...Tristan Bourne is my name by the way" He moved away from the wall and slowly helped Hikari up.

"Hikari...Hikari Shihoin" She felt her ears throbbed as she helped Lucy up who rushed to Gray and started shaking him, "Gray! Gray!" She slapped him violently.

She continued to shake him and grabbed him by the collar, hopefully he was playing a trick on her! It couldn't end this way now! She didn't want him to die, this never would have happened if she had just followed him and Levy instead of sitting down! Then she never would lost of her keys and they wouldn't have to stay with Laxus!

"Damnit Gray!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she dug her head in his chest, she couldn't hold back anymore as she looked at his bruises and rubbed her hands on them.

"Jeez Lucy..." His eyes peered open and he smirked while her face flushed red, he really embarrased her this time! She couldn't believe it, it was all some dirty trick! She wanted to slap the crap put of him or just call that Lance guy back to ensue him another beating.

She stood up and brushed herself off, she couldn't believe her keys were actually gone, she would never see Lokeor Aquarius or Virgo again. She wiped her tears away with her blue sleeve and walked off slowly, a new set of tears replaced the old ones though as she walked back to the guild heavily injured.

"Lucy?" Gray followed her slightly worried about her.

"Uhh I have to go..." Hikari ran after Gray and Lucy while Tristan looked clueless and followed her anyway, much to their dismay.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail<em>

Makarov was currently reading an issue of Fairy Weekly when something caught his eye quickly, an article that was titled '_Laxus Dreyar to have own guild' _this made him choke on his spit and slam his tiny fists on the cofee table in front of him.

"Mirajane! Juvia! Come here quickly! I need you to investigate something"

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly for some reason I don't like how this chapter came out, your thoughts?<strong>

**Also OC's for the Nova Burst guild are CLOSED for now! You can still send some for Fairy Tail or some Antagonist! Or I might put the strongest OC's sent to Fairy Tail...I need to balance the power scale.**

**So Review, Blah blah you know**

**Next Chapter: Nova Burst**


	4. Nova Burst

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Yuki Kawamura belongs to Zecorax, Silver Moon belongs to Silver and Nate Rhodes belongs to stealthincarnate**

**Elemental Arc**

**Chapter 4: Nova Burst**

* * *

><p>Lucy approached the guild and stepped over an emptied knighy armor, barely able to stand. The bones in her legs felt shattered and then there was that constant ringing in her ears, she forced the door open and immediatly hit the floor with an assiduous force, Gray followed her inside immediatly and made it past the first step.<p>

"Lucy stop ignoring me..." He fell to the ground as well knocked out cold.

Levy heard the loud 'thuds' and ran into the main entrance only to see her friends lying uncomfortably on the wood floor, she shrieked and ran to Lucy immediatly wondering who could possibly done this? And why her friend was bleeding from her ears.

Gajeel rushed into the room as quick as lightning when he heard Levy shout, "What!?" He scanned the area and spotted the passed out wizards and Levy crouched beside them, what the hell happened!? Gray looked dead and Lucy looked like she would never be able to hear again. He walked up to the ice mage and slung his body over his substanial shoulder.

"I'll get the first-aid kit!" Levy stood up and got ready to search when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, she thought it was Gajeel but turned to see Laxus staring deep at her as if he was peircing her soul...it felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward.

"No first-aid won't due...the injuries they've sustained are severly past that type of help..." Laxus explained to the script mage who lowered her head and frowned, she was for once hoping Laxus had some scheme to help Lucy and Gray.

Laxus chuckled and raised her head, the Bluenett's face filled with red and she could've sworn she heard Gajeel growl, but she brushed that off and slowly removed his hands while he still kept laughing like a maniac and caused her to resort to slowly stepping away from him.

"You fools doubt me too much..." Laxus picked up his jet black coat that was sitting on the bar table and threw it on.

This couldn't be good rung in Levy's head over and over again as Laxus stood in front of the doorway, he turned back at Gajeel and Levy and winked, "I know a guy..." He walked outside and turned once more, Levy and Gajeel didn't get the obvious memo.

"Follow me you imbeciles!" He slapped his hand on his face and sighed loudly, if this was all he had as a guild they were in trouble.

"What about Gray and Lucy?" Levy asked worried

Laxus slowly pondered and scoped the area, he saw Tristan and Hikari run up and got a brilliant idea! One that supposedly could not fail...to him at least. When they caught up to the guild he grabbed them both by an article of clothing and threw them inside the guild, on top of Gray and Lucy.

"Look! Hikaru? Anddddd new guy! Stay here and watch these two...and make sure you don't let ANYONE in especially Fairy Tail wizards!" Before they could oblige he slammed the door shut and took off with Gajeel and Levy close behind.

The three ran into Hargeon once again looking through the market, thousands of salesmen were running around trying to get people to buy every protect they could, most of them were lucky enough to get someone to purchase anything, one man approached Levy and greeted Laxus with a small nod.

"Hey baby! Tired of your breast being tiny and flat?! Then buy my new breast enhancer product!" He held put a blue bottle of elixer with a red cap, Levy heated up and her whole body turned crimson, this was the most embarrasing thing she had ever heard!

"Get out of here!" Gajeel roughly grabbed the feeble man by his jacket and launched him straight into the sky.

"Don't you just love this place!" Laxus raised his hands in the air and continued to march off while Gajeel and Levy hesitated to keep following him, that man suprisingly looked the least creepiest out of every salesmen and they didn't wanna go through any more embarrasing hassles...but they followed anyway.

Laxus looked behind shifted his eyes suspiciously to see if anyone was following, he slowly moved a semi-boulder that was blocking a pathway that revealed stairs, he waved his hand and they walked down the luminous stairway, it was damp and dark and slightly creepy.

When they reached the end, they noticed many men gambling, shouting, drinking and women handing out drinks and...stripping which Levy thought was derrogatory.

"LAXUS!" The men shouted as he walked further inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the guild Tristan sat on the couch whistling while Hikari wwalked back in the room fully healed, he took notice to this and was about to ask her but brushed it off. A knock was soon heard at the door and Hikari went to answer it.<p>

"Wait!" Tristan tackled her out the way and looked slowly through the window, he saw two females, one with blue hair and long, leather coat and the other one had milky, white hair with a bergundy dress the bluenett had a blue stamp on her left thigh same as the other one but her's was white, the stamps looked like a bird too him.

Hikari got up and straightened her spine into place and looked out the window behind it him, she stared at the white-haired female and gasped, she knew her from somewhere...this was bad.

Mira knocked on the door once more awaiting an answer, was Makarov sure this was the right place, it was so deserted and far away. She saw two sets of eyes looking through the window and got angry knocking on the door once more, if Laxus wouldn't come out she was gonna make him!

"Juvia thinks these people are really rude" She chimed in as Mira kept knocking.

Tristan turned to Hikari with a shocked face, he couldn't believe this! They arrived...he awaited this moment all day and put on his casual smirk, this was gonna be good.

"Hikari do you know who they are!?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her rapidly.

She clutched her shoulders and put him at a halt, "Yes they're Fairy Tail wizards!" She looked at Mirajane once again and started to sweat and pant, her heart rate rose rapidly and she could feel it inside her throat for some odd reason. But she couldn't let them it in or else her secret would be revealed...

"No! It's two hot chicks ready to mingle! You can get the one in dress and I'll get coat girl" He slicked his hair back while Hikari just blushed wildly, this kid was REALLY weird. She escaped her thoughts to realize Tristan opened the door and let them inside the house! This guy was just pure walking stupidity wasn't he?

Mirajane stared at Hikari intently and shook her head, she tried to figure why this girl looked extremely familiar and why she looked nervous in her presence, it all started coming to her quickly as she remembered battling a female with a green tanktop and a blue skirt...her name was Himashi? Hiroki? Higome?

"Aha! Hikar-" Before the bartender could finish her investigation Tristan went flying into the wall and knocked over all the mead on the floor and caused it to spill.

Juvia rushed in carrying Gray and Lucy, Mira was shocked out of her mind! Laxus must've kidnapped her friends when they left the guild, and he beat them so brutally they were knocked out! But where did Gajeel and Levy go? Did he have some type of torturing punishment for them specifically! She couldn't worry about that though as she turned to Tristan and Hikari..growling in tenacious anger.

"They kidnapped Gray-sama and Lucy!" Juvia shook her head in disbelief before setting them down on the ground, "You'll pay!" She stood next to Mira equally pissed.

"Hikari!...I think these are Fairy Tail wizards!" Tristan rolled next to her and took a battle stance, she could've at least warned him instead of allowing him to give the females an entrance! This girl was pure walking cluelessness wasn't she?

Hikari resisted the urge to lunge on him and instead focused on Mirajane who seemed to have found out her scheme, well this wasn't good.

Tristan shook the debris out his hair and they flew directly into Juvia's eyes, she winced and rubbed them in irritation, seeing his time to strike Tristan clapped his hands together with an eager smile, he had been itching to try this move in a while.

"**Fire-Make! Chain!" **At his call more then twenty flame-covered loops circled around him, he grabbed one of then with ease and twirled his hand in the air, the other ovals connected to the one he had in his hand and created a perfect chain, "Hell yeah!" He was excited.

"NOW!...TAKE THISSSS!" He took a swing at Juvia who pried her eyes open within the nick of time to create a barrier made of water, the chain turned back into steaming metal and made Tristan's eyes water, the intense heat was piercing right through his skin...it was highly ironic too him.

"W-WATERRR!" He launched the chain into the air started to run away from Juvia who just followed him outside, "You kidnapped Gray-Samaaa!"

"Oh no..." Hikari ran outside but cocouldn't find them anywhere, when she heard the backdoor shut behind her she snapped her head back too see Mirajane of course still staring at her, her eyes were beady and threatening...there was no possible way out of this battle was there? She was actually going reveal her transformation..well at least Tristan wouldn't be able too see it he probably would have went crazy.

"How dare you! You hurt my friends!...I thought I got rid of you years ago..." Mira started to breath heavily and her hair rose to an exceptional height, her dress moving in align with the wind, a crack appeared on her the left side of her face, she was undergoing her deadly transformation...Hikari just stared at her and started to tremble, she had gotten way stronger than she was three years ago.

A golden hue arose from the ground and gravel floated blissfully in the air, once everthing cleared Mira was now in a purple suit which left her stomach bare and her hands were replaced by massive fist with large claws, a large black stinger grew on her back and her hair defied gravity by standing perfectly up at the sky, her breathing grew more intense and threatening.

Without waiting she rose up into the sky and stared down at her opponent who just stood there in shock, she was beyond pissed and descended down at extreme speeds towards Hikari who couldn't even see her location, but she could, however; feel the freakish punch plow directly into her face and cause her body to discharge back several feet.

Hikari spat out blood and panted, everything on the right side of her body was either in pain, or torn.

"GAHHH!" Mira wrapped her bloody fist around Hikari's neck applied pressure, once she was choking Mirajane laughed and spun her around non-stop, "HRAAA!" Mira released Hikari's body and she slammed back first into the trunk of a tree, breaking through it however. Mira was not satisfied however and grabbed the once cheery female's legs, she dug her body deep into the ground with one body slam, she did it once again but this time on the opposite side, the patter continued over and over until she finally got bored, she was ready to end the fight.

She threw Hikari as high in the air as humanly possible and aimed one palm at her descending figure, gathering as much magic energy as she could store.

Once her supply was completely filled she aimed the other hand at Hikari, "Goodbye Hikari..FOR GOOD!" An orb the size of a globe forced itself out of her hands, it absorbed nearly everything in the area such as trees, rocks evenlakes were not safe from it's wrath, **"SOUL EXTINCTION!" **Mira screamed anf launched the god-like attack at Hikari...who seemed to have been seeing everything in slow motion, was this really how it was gonna end after all...at the hands of Mirajane Strauss.

_"Pitiful Human, you've ended my life but at the cost of what? Your allies?"_

_"H-Hikari...I'm sorry..."_

_"N-NOOO!"_

_"That's it, let your magic energy out!"_

Hikari's eyed immediatly opened and violet aura erupted around her, the earth started splitting in half down to it's core and two glistening, white wings sprouted from out of her back, her outfit changed from casual and to now a long white dress which draped down to her feet, she had two metalic gloves that covered both arms fully and her grews substancially and sharp, a tiara rested on her hair which was now flat and reached down to above her butt, she WASN'T gonna let it end like this, not now, not never and definetly not ever!

She outstretched her hand at the incoming attack and they both collided, the explosion was so intense that a single sound could not be heard, just buzzing that elongated throughout the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Levy walked up to the open bar for a seat, she found one and turned her head too see a man with scars all over his face give her an uncomfortably perverting look, Gajeel grabbed the man by the collar and threw him out the window. The music immediatly stopped and a bottle of wine hit the ground, leaking throughout the whole bar.<p>

"Dammit NATE!" A man with handlebar mustache and a velvet hat said, he had a long, black coat with matching pants and boots, a sword hung from the side of his belt loop.

A young man stared at him in slight fear, he was suprisingly tall for how young he looked, he was from Levy's view, most likely 5'5 or 5'6 probably higher than that. He had pale, white skin that contrasted with his black raven hair which was extremely messy and covered his forehead along with his ears. His eyes were frosty white with golden flecks in them and his teeth looked sharp enough to cut wood.

He wore no shoes and a basic black T-shirt, accomponied with baggy, grey jogging bottoms and a navy blue long-sleeved jacket with the hoodie draped over his head. He had a single blue scale on a piece of string which was tied around his neck, Levy continued to ponder what it was.

"S-Sorry boss!" He grabbed a broom and started to sweep the mess while everyone drew their attention to Gajeel and Levy. Laxus entered the room with a faded black eye that went seemingly unnoticed, "They're with me Krag..." He pushed Gajeel and Levy back and shook his head at their stupidity.

Krag accepted the story and walked into the room Laxus emerged from a couple of seconds ago, the music soon started once again and this time a dancing tune, every male took a female partner and started dancing except once again Gajeel and Levy who were getting uneasy looks. Laxus switched partners with another man and appeared next to them.

"You idiots! Follow the instructions and dance! Do you wanna get kicked out?" He pushed crammed them into each other's arms and danced around him, once again alternating partners with another goon. Gajeel and Levy were confuses as hell! Did he really just except some clichè dance between them, well they should start before one of them gets a dagger in the chest.

"I'm not saying I'm against this, but I had no intention this happening ok shrimp!" A line of blush appeared on his cheeks but he turned his head away so it was unseen, Levy wasn't an idiot however; so she just smiled and nodded at his bluff anyway, she was gonna take would she get from The Dragonslayer.

Laxus came back with once again, a new partner, "They won't sell me the meds.." He laughed it off and stared at their shocked faces, the mouths of both looked ready to fall off, but that wawasn't even the worst part, he forgot to mention the fact of them about to be killed within the next few sseconds, was he doing this Guild Master thing right at all?

Thousands of hooligans rushed in from every angle, opening and area everywhere, dozens of swords were launche at Laxus and his team but luckily for then these idiots couldn't aim to save their lives...which were now at stake.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **Laxus started to gather a coterie of ligtning around his left fist, he bended both arms and quickly extended his fist so fast it was a blur, this promted the Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, generated rapidly fired towards almost neandrathal surrounding them. They were stunned and completely open to any attacks.

Gajeel launched onto the wall and devoured all the swords, what cheapskates they could've at least had some made of steel substance!

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!" **As the magic energy grew more and more powerful in his mouth, cupping his hands together Gajeel released and onslaught tornado at the bufoons, the shards of iron slicing and dicing their skin causing him to smile sadistically.

"**FIRE!" **Levy waved her hand in the air and the other guards just laughed at her seemingly futile attempt, soon the letter F along with I-R-E appeared and attacked them all seperately, burning them in a comical fashion

Gajeel stared at her in shock and she giggled, "I've been practicing.."

Krag slammed the door open to see his army of idiots taken out by three mages! And ONE of a petite female! He should've never payed those dumbasses. Pulling his sword out he smiled tyrannically, he wasn't the strongest mage but hopefully he could trick them into running like cowards, it worked on all his other enemies.

"You fools! I'm one of the strongest S- Class Mages In Fiore!" He smiled crookedly and revealed he was missing several of his teeth, his breath wasn't minty either.

"No you aren't!" Nate threw his broom down and crossed his arms, he was sick of this man lying everyone and more importantl, sick of being bossed around and cleaning everything! He was supposed to join a guild to control his magic power, not do labor.

Krag gritted his teeth and stared at the boy, percipitation dripped massively off his forehead and he turned back to three who looked extremely pissed, had the lad forgot about their deal! If he kept his mouth shut and then Krag would pay him handsomely, maybe he could finally buy shoes

"Uhh...well you see ...STEP BACK!" He grabbed Levy and aimed the sword at her neck, she should've been scared but what actually ran through her mind was how clichè could this fool get, she had enough of these books to know the outcome, there was no actual threat here, this dude was an idiot.

Nate winked at Levy and she understood what he meant with ease, she had been on enough missions with Jet and Droy to understand his signal. Without hesitation she slammed her foot deep into Krag shin and caused him to holler in pain, when he let go she ran behind Gajeel as he cracke his fists and prepared for another roar.

**"Roar Of The Lightning Dragon!", "Roar Of The Iron Dragon!", "Roar Of The Soul Dragon!" **all three males yelled as their attacks combined beautifully into one unision raid, a mixture of yellow, black and gray suprisingly created a deep purple. The attack hit Krag head on and his body was burned to a high degree, lying on the floor twitching in nothing but his underwear.

"Wait you're a dragonslayer?!" Levy questioned Nate who gave her a toothy grin, one that lookee extremely similar to Natsu"s actually it just made her smile back honestly.

Laxus and Gajeel walked towards them with giant crates in their arms, they stared at Levy and waited for her to follow cause those crates were suprisingly heavy!

"Can we keep him!" Levy rubbed her face on Nate's and smiled, he just blush and tried to escape her fangirl grip.

"Eh sure whatever...got a name kid?" Laxus asked

"Nate...N-Nate Rhodes!" He smiled as he thought he finally found a guild, a place to call home instead of doing jobs for cheap pocket change, as they walked out he grasped the scale on his necklace and smiled, "II'll make you proud..." He followed the three out of the passage way and began his long journey with these strange people.

* * *

><p>Juvia grabbed Tristan mid-air with her giant fist made of dew once again, she flung him into another tree and onceagain pulled him back only to do the same thing, this was actually pretty fun to be honest. With another agonizing slam The Fire-Make Wizard broke the trunk and sent him and Juvia flying like a tumbleweed, smack dab in the middle of a heated battle between Hikari and Mira.<p>

"H-Hikari!?" Tristan's eyes buldged out and he took a double take to make sure that was his comrade after all.

"Mira-Chan!" Juvia had an extremely worried expression for her friend.

The two continued to duke it out, another rigid punch from Hikari sent the demon plummeting into the soil, she got up quickly however and sent an incoming Hikari flying with one violet ball of pure magic energy. This battle was being dragged out long enough for both of them and it was getting tiring, neither refused to quit no matter how man injuries were sustained.

"I'm not gonna miss this time!..." Mira panted and raised both hands at Hikari once more, this time a massive black plate appeared above her, she was going put as much magic energy as possible into this. **"SOUL EXTINCTION!" **She launched her attack at Hikari more bigger than the last.

Hikari flew as high as gravity would let her and aimed one hand at the rushing bomb, she had one move that coulsd stop this! One she had been practicing for years, As a white plate floated just an inch away from her crown she let light fuse within her hand, the magic energy could be sensed by Makarov himself! He knew Mira was in trouble...and so was her opponent.

**"SOUL CLEANSER!" **She mimicked Mira's previous movements and threw her mmassive attack straight into the demon's,they both impacted and tried to overpower each other, everyone was thrown into different directionsbefore finally and burst of light blinded them, they didn't know what happened at all but now they lied in a crater the size of Hargeon! Mirajane's transfromation seized and for the first time since she aquired it Hikari.

The back door swung open and Laxus stared at the four with a devilish smirk, he knew gramps would try something sneaky and he fell right into the trap.

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Mirajane slammed her fist onto the bartender table with anger, how could Laxus do this to her? She didn't wanna join his crappy guild and yet here she was giving him a drink, he gave her and Juvia the choice of this or death and right now death sounded way better!<p>

The demon growled as he laughed and simply winked.

"Too bad! You two are now...what is our guild called again?" He turned to look at his other members including an awake Gray and Lucy who just shrugged and stared at him confused, well this was embarrasing! How was he supposed to torture his arch nemesis when he didn't even have a name for his guild! Hell, he didn't have a logo ir or guild marks either!

"Well you guys should leave this to me..." Levy smiled and grabbed a pencil and notepad, she knealed down in front of Tristan who had a perverted look on his face, he liked where this was going. Levy simply rolled her eyes at all his vulgar remarks and drew his interesting looking belt buckle, is was a small circle with a wave overlapping the middle, two triangles were on the side and a tiny tail the shape of an arrow resided at the bottom. Within two minutes the script mage was done.

"Done!" He handed the Laxus the notepad before slowly realizing what he was doing to her friends!..and SHE out of all people helped...well it wasn't like she could just fight him, he overpowered everyone except probably Hikari who just sat there in silence.

He laughed hysterically and concluded on the perfect name.

"You two are Nova Burst wizards now!" He didn't know where the name came from but it did have something too do with that large crater sitting outside that's for sure.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail, Two Days Later<em>

Makarov panted heavily and vein emerged from the side of his head, his children hadn't come back in two days which defintely meant Laxus did something terrible to them! This angered him greatly, but he wasn't an idiot...the raw magic power that he sensed wasn't Laxus who was already threat...if they went over there it was gonna be over for Fairy Tail.

Just then the door opened slowly, everyone gasped as they saw who it was, it had to be an illusion! No way he that was actually HIM.

"Hi guys..." Gildarts walked inside completely with two people standing next to him, the first one about eighteen or seventeen, she was either 5'10 or 6'0 for sure, her hair color was light, dirty gray that was sharp around the edges but soft on the top. Her clothing consisted of a face guard, black half-sleeves, black trousers and an unknown pair of items, her eye color was deep crimson.

The second one had black hair that reached down to her mid-back along with a gray trench coat that covered her entire body. She had sapphire eyes that twinkled and a pair of keys inside on of her coat pockets also a sword in held in her hand tightly.

"Did you guys miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a terrible person for not updating! I'm so sorry guys! I had a big juicy chapter but deleted it! Sorry if this one is terrible!<strong>

**Also OC stands for Original Character and they closed for ALL GUILDS for now!**

**Next chapter is where things REALLY start so yeah**

**Next Chapter- The Elemental Angels**


	5. The Elemental Angels

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Mizu Marvell belongs to MizuMarvell1**

**Elemental Angels Arc**

** Chapter 5: The Elemental Angels**

* * *

><p>"Lance...what do we know?" Rushi asked, as the two continued to search for Fairy Tail they still came up with empty results, but Lance was happy about this because he could finally resort to Plan B, this had no chance failing at all.<p>

"Rushi, remember this book we checked out?" He reached into his knight armor and pulled out a small, old and worn down booklet, _"Die Geheimnisse von Fiore"_and opened to the first page which was a darkish yellow, he continued to flip through pages and pages before finally finding the desired area.

"The Spirit World, a place where angels and demons reside...they have a kind friendship, let's ruin that" He ran off and Rushi hesitantly followed, only trouble could askew from something like this.

* * *

><p>Laxus waved his left hand across Hikari's shoulder blade, instantly a pink tatoo that resembeled the guild logo appeared, he than slouched on his chair and sighed, that sapped way more magic energy from him then he could imagine.<p>

"I'm done..." He took heavy breaths as everyone examined their body parts and stared at the symbol, "I've really out done myself..." Levy chuckled and tried not brag, but after hanging around Gajeel for much too long that was extremely hard.

Mira just rolled her eyes as Laxus stared at her with a devilish smirk, time to put phase one into action.

"You know...it really doesn't have to be this way" Mirajane stared at him with a bewildered look and tilted her head, just what was he possibly getting at? She looked startled as he inched close to her.

His hair gently pressed her trembling lips and their foreheads touch, Laxus let out a small chuckle, this was too easy...and was she blushing? Man this was priceless to him. "Ok no need to get excited Mira" He walked away while laughing his ass off leaving Mirajane angrier than before, she just felt like ripping his head off his body right about now.

"We found them!" Lucy walked in with Gray marching slowly behind, she was holding her keys in the air and her smile stretched across her face, "That's great Luce" Levy clapped her hands at the announcement while everyone seemed to go on with their activities.

Well almost everyone, Juvia stared at her looking bloodlusted, what the hell was she doing with her beloved Gray-sama...unless, it couldn't be! A thought popped in her head, first there was Gray...she clapped and squealed. Then Lucy appeared and she groaned loudly...what's this!?

"Gray-sama NOOO!" She yelled out and condensed into a puddle, sliding away as everyone looked at her in confusion.

Laxus rolled his eyes and got ready to shut the door, but something was pushing it back open, what's worse is he couldn't even SEE the force! Was somebody playing an invisibilty spell on him, cause it WASN'T funny at all.

His headphones, that he usually always wore, were removed from his head, the breeze blew past him as he heard the same chant over and over again: _'FAIRYYY TAILLL' _

The force stirred away from Laxus, with the headphones of course, continuing the chant repeatedly.

Laxus was now beyond pissed, he was going to chase down that invisible ass hat, and he did just so rushing out and following the footprints suprisingly left by the thief. Gray walked up to door and took a glance back at everyone else who didn't say a single word.

"...Well then, I guess we can leave?" He said hesitant but everyone smiled and brushed past him, except Lucy who frowned.

"Gray...we can't just leave! Laxus has done a lot of bad things albeit...but its still wrong" She crossed her arms and awaited a response from the ice mage who didn't know what to say, Laxus was a monster who probably would never change his ways, but he WAS a member of Fairy Tail...and did 'help' them though it might've been for selfish purposes.

"Well Luce...he did try and destroy us all"

She growled in anger and turned away from her friend, "Fine..I'll save him myself if I have too!"

"Me too!" Nate walked up beside her and gave Gray a thumbs up, Laxus let him stay at his guild and kind of saved him, he was alright in the kid's book at least.

Ui's former pupil clenched his fists shut and stared at the both of them, they had wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Fine"

He was sure that this decision would be regretted, but what the hell...Lucy was right it wasn't HE- THEIR way.

* * *

><p>Levy sped pass Gajeel and didn't utter a single word, he constantly tried to get her to talk but failed miserably, judging from her facial expression she was obviously mad about something..but she wouldn't spill it too him. Normally Gajeel wouldn't care if people shunned him, he dealt with that his entire life.<p>

But now he felt weird, he wasn't used to Levy of all people doing this...that's when it all started to click.

"WHAT!? Don't tell me you want to help that bastard? Think of all the bad things he did!?"

Levy was even angrier now, she did something that neither her or Gajeel saw coming...and slapped the crap out of him. "GAJEEL!...he's still a friend of mine, I knew him for years...even though he's cold Laxus just wack, can't you sympathize with that?"

Gajeel froze, obviously getting the reference of Ivan and Metalicana. "Levy...are you seriously just going to ignore the fact he tried to kill us all?"

The bluenette got even angrier now, "I remember a certain SOMEONE who tried to do the same thing as well...and we forgave him and treated him like family, even after he hurt and beat down our members. He even crucified me to a decree and now...he is my best friend" Levy's scowl faded away and a blush was prominant on her face.

Gajeel suddenly understood what she meant and turned away slightly embarrased, he meant to apologize about that whole tree thing actually...maybe later { ;) }

"Ok Shrimp...we'll do it" He gave a crooked smile as she embraced him in a hug before pulling herself away quickly, "Sorry..."

He laughed and pat her on the head twice, "It's ok...Levy"

* * *

><p>Mirajane was pulling Juvia all across the town, dodging salesmen and horny pigs with cheesy pick-up lines...they didn't even know where they were going. Fairy Tail was a lot farther away and the two weren't familiar with this part of Hargeon.<p>

"Hey watch where you are going!" Said a slighty tall female with deep blue hair, the most noticable thing about her was her eyes, the pupils were...gold? And multiple blue flecks surrounded both of them. Her outfit was fairy simple, a hoodie and some sweatpants? Just was she trying to conceal...and she had a.. Fairy Tail guild mark on her right shoulder!?

"Juvia thinks you look like Wendy-sama!" Those words made the stranger feel uncomfortable immediatly, "Uhh...where are you two headed exactly?" She chuckled and wiped her sweat away, clutching the crimson sword on her back.

Mirajane just stared at her strangely before deciding to answer the question.

"We are headed to Fairy Tail... which you seem to be a member of" Mira answered while rubbing her chin in a suspicious fashion, this girl was certainly strange; however, she was their key to finding Fairy Tail so it all worked out.

"FAIRY TAIL! I just joined that Guild!...I can help you get there!" Her eyes shifted left and right while she answered, the bullets of sweat returning, her breathing getting heavier than before.

The two females nodded and followed in suite as the stranger started walking, something fell out her pocket and Mira picked it up quickly, she was about to hand it back when she saw something that nearly made her faint.

_Name: Mizu Marvell_

_Age: Seventeen Years_

_Affliation: Fairy Tail_

"M-Marvell...didn't Wendy say she remembered someone older than her when she was one?" The bartender's hadn started to shake and Mizu stopped dead in her tracks, soon turning back to the two and digging her ssword deep into the soil.

A wind started to pull Mirajane and Juvia forth and behind Mizu the whole time was a portal, she really ddidn't wanna do this, but she had to keep her idenity a secret.

Once the two were swallowed she laughed hysterically.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Laxus came thundering in and crashed into Mizu, both fell inside the hole along with Laxus' headphones.

"I saw him go this way" Gajeel said while carrying Levy on his back, "Hold ONNN!" He said descending down intothe large crater.

"We've made it Rushi" Lance licked his lips, the excitement was just KILLING HIM!. Without a second thought the requip mage let himself free fall out of sight, Rushi curled into a ball position and followed...her scream could be heard echoing attracting Lucy, Nate and Gray.

"Welp..." Gray just walked normally and fell through, Nate jumped down head first and Lucy tripped, she grabbed a branch that did nothing and was brought down along with her.

Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this would be fun...<br>**

**Power Rankings**

**1. Gildarts Clive**

**2. Yuki Kawamura**

**3. Lance Strongarm**

**4. Silver Moon**

**5. Laxus Dreyar**

**6. Jellal Fernandes**

**7. Hikari Shihoin/Mirajane Strauss/Erza Scarlett**

**8. Makarov Dreyar**

**9. Mizu Marvell**

**10. Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox/Erick Cobra**

**11. Nate Rhodes**

**12. Juvia Loxsar**

**13. Gray Fullbuster/Tristan Bourne**

**14. Lucy Heartfilia**

**15. Wendy Marvell**

**Next Chapter- Constantine**


End file.
